


Tales from the Clans

by Foxzila44



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, RainClan (OC), SnowClan (OC)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxzila44/pseuds/Foxzila44
Summary: Short stories that take place in OC clans(RainClan, SnowClan, BlizzardClan and FlameClan). Most will be from different characters, but I may have a repeat of some. Enjoy!





	1. Pondfeather's Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Aight so just writin' some stuff before I start getting back into hardcore muse for my other series I'm working on. If this gets enough traffic, I'll post the history of the clans, and then I'll be open for certain cat requests. Thanks, enjoy!

**Pondfeather's Lie  
Word Count: 2977**

“Well done, Pondfeather. You have two healthy she-kits, and two healthy toms.” Mistpetal informed the tired queen, touching her nose to the she-cat’s ear. Pondfeather purred tiredly at the announcement, peering down at her kittens. She could already see that one of the she-kits had a backstripe like her father, although the kit’s was black instead of silver. Another one of the kit’s colorations was black and silver, just like Silverstripe. She could see her mate’s body in one of her little toms, and the grey coloring in another one’s. 

“They’re beautiful.” She spoke softly to herself, considering that Mistpetal had already left, and she was the only queen in the nursery. She longed to curl up and sleep, hoping that her mate would come and see her shortly after. However, fur brushing against the den alerted her, as did a voice. 

“Oh, I’m so proud of you! You did so well! Four kits. Four lovely, beautiful kits.” Larknettle, her mother, purred as she settled next to the queen. 

“Me too. I’m so happy! They all look like Silverstripe in their own way, too.” Pondfeather breathed out, touching her mother’s ear with her muzzle. 

“Yes, yes, I suppose they do… But I can already tell they’re going to have your grace, and your wonderful assets. I can see the wonderful hunters they’re already going to make, and quick fighters that they will become. All from you.” Larknettle churred, nuzzling her daughter’s cheek. 

“Thanks, Larknettle.” She mewed, purring softly, even as her mother pull away and stood up. 

“Well, I’ll let you get some rest. I know Alderperch wanted to visit, though. I can tell him to leave if you’d like. He’s waiting outside the den.” Larknettle added, stopping as she looked back at her daughter. Pondfeather swallowed. The tom was her friend, and liked her a lot, but… A little too much. They had been friends for a long time, now, so it didn’t feel right to tell him to not bother. 

“Sure. Send him in.” She finally answered. Her mother nodded, saying goodbye once more as she slipped out of the den. Only moments later said tom pushed his way inside, his amber and brown fur twitching as he squeezed himself inside. His orange eyes widened as he caught sight of the young four, and he let out a breath. 

“Wow… They’re so… So small…” He uttered out, crouching in front of them. 

“Yes. If they were any bigger, I don’t think I would have lived.” The white, silver and black queen chuckled, tail twitching. “They sure felt like they were full blow apprentices, though, with the pain.”

“Oh, wow… You’re so brave for doing that, Pondfeather. I feel like this is far scarier than any battle.” Alderperch chuckled, his eyes softening as they met Pondfeather’s own blue ones. 

“She-cat’s go through it. It’s nothing, really.” She shrugged, trying to brush off his comment. It made her ears slightly warm, but she couldn’t let it show. She was loyal to Silverstripe, and wouldn’t let any other tom ruin that. 

“I know, but… Four kits? That’s incredible! I’m not sure if any other she-cat could survive that.” He praised, eyes glowing softly. 

“But… Spottedwing gave birth to four kits not long ago…” She said slowly. Alderperch swallowed, his cheery face faintly faltering. Pondfeather felt faintly bad about tearing him down like that. She knew he was just trying to be encouraging, but… “I mean… She is related to Cheetahpelt, though. She's a pretty strong cat already. Guess it is a feat for me.” She chuckled finally, and Alderperch’s face looked relieved at her answer.

“Yeah… Well, you seem tired, so I'll let you rest now.” He stood up. “Thanks for letting me visit.”

“Of course. Thank you for visiting.” She chimed, keeping out the ‘come anytime’ part, only because she knew that he would. He dipped his head, saying it was his pleasure, before a brief goodbye. He headed out of the nursery. Pondfeather could feel her head drooping more. She wanted to stay awake, wait for Silverstripe, but… She felt so… So tired… 

Eventually, she rested her head down. Her eyes slowly slid close, and she was out after that. 

It was two days later that Silverstripe had come to visit. Sorrelpaw and Lionpaw were with her, having of brought her moss. The two were looking at her kittens curiously. “What’s this one called?” Sorrelpaw chimed, nudging a silvery she-kit that adorned a black backstripe. 

“Nothing, at the moment. I haven’t named them yet.” Lionpaw blinked, looking at her in surprise. 

“Really? Why not?” He asked curiously.

“I’m waiting for Silverstripe, so we can decide together.” The two apprentices were silent at that, looking mildly shocked. Pondfeather glanced away at their stares, turning her gaze towards the nursery entrance. She felt delight sparkle through her pelt as she saw her mate’s face. The two apprentices said a brief goodbye to Pondfeather, and an even briefer hello to Silverstripe. The tom gave a nod to the both, watching them leave. He then looked at Pondfeather. His icy blue gaze was unreadable as he stared at the kittens squirming at her belly. She couldn’t help but purr at his sight. He was still trying to take in everything, it seemed. She didn’t really blame him. It was a big feat to be a father. 

“Come, Silverstripe, and meet your kits.” She crooned softly, looking lovingly at her mate, and then her offspring. Slowly, the tom moved closer, crouching in front of her. His eyes took all four of the little ones in. 

“What are their names?” He then asked, his eyes not leaving the kittens. 

“I was waiting for you. We can name them together.” She churred excitedly, tail quivering faintly. He glanced up at her, almost as if to confirm that she was serious. Her eyes held adoration as she stared back at him, and then at the kits. She nudged a dark brown tom with a grey underbelly. “What about this one? What should his name be?” She inquired. Silverstripe’s response was a mere tilt of his head. Then, he spoke. 

“Mudkit.” He decided. Pondfeather purred. 

“Mudkit. It suits him well. What about this one?” She nudged the silver and black striped she-kit Sorrelpaw had pointed out earlier. Another silence from her mate. 

“Willowkit.” He meowed finally. The queen purred her approval of the name. 

“And her?” She nosed a black she-kit with grey markings similar to her own black ones. 

“You should decide. We can each name two.” He said, peering up at her. His eyes were blank, but Pondfeather’s purr only grew louder. Her mate was never one for showing emotion, but she knew that he really did care. About her, and the kits. 

“I think… Amberkit.” She said softly, turning her gaze over dark silver and black spotted tom-kit. “And him… Jaguarkit.” 

“Fine names. They will grow to be strong and serve their clan well.” He commented, touching his nose to Pondfeather’s ear. “Well done.” The she-cat’s purr rumbled even louder, and she briefly nuzzled her mate. He pulled away, saying he was due on a patrol. She bid him farewell, and he took his leave. She laid her head down on her paws, looking at her squirming little bundles. 

They’re perfect. She thought, slowly closing her eyes. Over the next few weeks, Silverstripe scarcely visited. Alderperch visited more, though, and seemed to take great joy in seeing the kittens and Pondfeather. She shouldn’t really be surprised, but was disappointed. She held it in well, though, always looking… mostly cheery when she saw her friend’s face instead of her mate’s face push through the brambles. The kits had opened their eyes about a week ago, and were finally getting their bearings, toddling around on unsteady legs. 

The kits seemed to really like Alderperch. He was always very nice with them, and didn’t mind if they crawled on him, or what. Whenever Silverstripe came to visit, they would try to with him, but he seemed less than interested in it. They took far more to Alderperch than they did to Silverstripe, which really worried Pondfeather. She had told them before that Silverstripe was their father, but she wasn’t sure if they really understood it. 

One night, she was suddenly awoken. Her head shot up, fur prickled, eyes wide. In front of her was Rosethorn. A somber look was on the she-cat’s face. “Silverstripe has left.” She said softly. Pondfeather swallowed, eyes growing even wider. 

“W-What do you mean?”

“I mean… He’s leaving the clan.” Her mate’s sister’s ears flattened, and she watched as Pondfeather slowly stood, as to not upset her kits. 

“Did he just leave?” Rosethorn gave a nod. “Where to?”

“He looked to be heading to the FlameClan border. You can probably still catch up with him, if you try.” Pondfeather thanked the she-cat, and quickly slipped past her. She knew her kits would be fine alone, and wouldn’t wake. She hopefully wouldn’t be gone for long, either. She quickly headed towards the camp entrance, but a voice pulled at her ears. 

“Where are you going?” She froze, looking over. Blackthroat was watching the entrance, his ears pricked, brown eyes alert. She hadn’t even noticed him! Why didn’t she pay more attention?

“Out for a walk. I’m feeling a little restless.” She said quickly, kneading the ground faintly. She had to get moving, quick!

“I saw Rosethorn head over to the nursery…” He started. 

“Yes! Uh… She’s watching the kits.” She glanced over, seeing Rosethorn peering out from the nursery. Only a second later, her glittering eyes and pale face vanished, and she let out a sigh of relief. “I’ve been feeling restless forever now. I planned to take a walk tonight, and she agreed to watch them. It’s really the only time I can get away-- Kits are so clingy!” She chuckled half heartedly. Blackthroat gave a slow, somewhat confused nod. 

“Alright, uh--”

“I’ll be back shortly!” She cut off the tom, waving her tail and slipping out of the camp. As soon as she got out, she glanced back, making sure the tom wasn’t following her. Quickly, she broke into a run. She wove around trees, bushes, hopped over roots and holes. She could catch some of Silverstripe’s scent on the surrounding foliage. In the distance, she saw a shape moving. “Silverstripe!” She called out. The shape halted, looking back. Her mate’s icy blue eyes caught her own, and she inhaled sharply. He waited for her, at the cusp of entering FlameClan territory. She halted in front of him, panting from her run. “W… Why are you leaving?” She rasped out finally, pale blue eyes round. 

The tom said nothing at first. He merely watched her. “SnowClan is not suited for me.” He finally answered. She stuttered faintly. 

“Not-- Not suited for you?” She was in disbelief. “But-- But you’re SnowClan! Raised here to be one of us. What do you mean it’s not suited for you? You can’t just leave!” Her ears flattened, tail twitching nervously. 

“I can. That is what I’m doing.” He responded cooly, his voice and temper even. His face betrayed no emotion, as didn’t his eyes. She swallowed. 

“But… Our life together… Our kits… The clan... “ She whispered, trembling faintly. “I love you, Silverstripe. We… We started a family together, and you’re just going to throw all of that away?” 

“You will raise them fine.” He meowed, turning completely towards her now. 

“Do you not love me?” She asked in a hushed voice. He did not answer immediately. 

“I never said I did to begin with.” Was his response. Pondfeather tried to swallow, but it felt as if there were rocks in her throat. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing…

“Then… Why did…” 

“To appease you. I know you love me. I thought maybe I could grow to love you, too-- But I see that I was wrong.” She swallowed again at his words. “It’s not your fault. I suppose it’s mine for leading you on this long. Everything happens for a reason though, I suppose.” He turned again. 

“Please…” She whispered, taking a step towards him. “Don’t do this. We… We can work something out. Think of the kits. Our kits. They will wonder where you went. Why they don’t have a father.” 

“I don’t think that will be an issue.” Silverstripe responded firmly, his icy eyes glittering in the dark as they viewed Pondfeather from over his shoulder. “I’m sure they hardly ever thought of me as a father to begin with. I know they enjoy someone else’s company much more, and I know for a fact he enjoys yours.” The tom turned away completely. Pondfeather was shocked to hear him say such, and could only think of one other cat… 

Silverstripe started off again. The she-cat could only watch in disdain, her ears flat, tail low. She knew there was no stopping him. No changing his mind. This would be the last time she ever got to see the black tom. “May StarClan light your path, Silverstripe.” She whispered. She watched him retreat all the way into the distance of the moor, until she could no longer see him in the tall stalks of grass and heather. 

She turned away, and trekked back to camp. 

The next day, she sat in the nursery, watching her kits as they played with little scraps of moss. Her head rested on her paws, solemn as her offspring played around her in the large, empty den. A sigh escaped her nostrils, and slowly, she closed her eyes. Moments later it felt like, she felt something bop against the bridge of her nose. Opening her eyes, she saw large, icy blue eyes staring into her own. She inhaled sharply, her head jerking up instantly. She calmed, however, seeing it was just Willowkit. The two blinked at each other for a moment. “Play with us!” The small silver and black she-cat squeaked out finally, reaching up to paw at her mother’s muzzle. Pondfeather only stared down at her daughter, her heart aching. These kits would never know the love of a father… But then she recalled the conversation with Silverstripe last night. 

Almost as if summoned, a head poked into the nursery. “Do I hear some little mice scurrying about that need to be wrangled?” The amber and brown tom growled out playfully. The kits squealed in delight, running over. 

“Alderperch! Look at what I can do!” Jaguarkit wailed out, starting to claw and climb his way on the side of the nursery. 

“I can do it better!” Amberkit challenged, running over to another side as she began to prickle her way up. 

“Show us a new game! Please!” Mudkit begged, and Willowkit cried her agreement as she ran around the tom’s paws. Pondfeather watched in silence as Alderperch handled them all so… So well. He easily got down Amberkit and Jaguarkit, saying that it was dangerous to do that, even if they were both very skilled. He had told them he’d introduce a new game, and they latched on quickly, with Mudkit and Willowkit growing even more excited. The way he talked with the kits, and played with them…

No wonder they hardly thought Silverstripe was their father. 

The queen swallowed, watching as the kits played a new game that Alderperch had introduced. The tom watched from the side, head high, chest puffed out as if he was watching his own. Slowly, she stood, nosing him. He looked at her, purring out a greeting. “Can we speak outside, for a moment?” She asked softly. He appeared confused, but nodded, the two pushing their way out. They sat just outside of the den, facing each other. Pondfeather swallowed, getting her bearings, and finally, she spoke. 

“As you know, Silverstripe has… Left.” She started. Alderperch dipped his head. The whole clan knew by now. “And… I… I just... “ She trembled faintly. The tom lay his tail against her side, ducking his head to match his orange eyes with her own blue ones. 

“Hey… It’s okay… I’m here for you… I’m your friend, and I always will be.” He crooned, his eyes sincere and kind. Pondfeather only shrunk more into herself, and glanced away. 

“I don’t deserve to ask you of this, but… I want these kits to have a father. They love you, Alderperch, and… I’d like if…” Her voice fell short. 

“You’d like me to act as such.” He finished, sitting up more. Slowly, she looked up at him. His gaze was directed at the nursery, unreadable. Her heart pounded. He was going to say no, wasn’t he? “I… I’d be honored, Pondfeather.” She sat up, blinking. He looked back at her, a new tenderness set in his eyes that she had never seen before. “I promise, I will love and help care for these kits as if they were my own. Thank you so much for this opportunity.” He reached forward, purring as he gently touched his nose to her muzzle. Slowly, she felt her stun meld away, and she purred back, brushing her cheek against his. 

“No, thank you. Thank you so much.” She whispered, looking over as she heard a volley of squeaks. She was startled to see all of her kits tumble out of the den, eyes wide. 

“You guys left!” Mudkit wailed, and the other kits cried out too. 

“We thought you were never coming back!” Willowkit whimpered, scurrying over and burying her head into Pondfeather’s side. The others did the same, with Alderperch as well. 

“Don’t worry, my little ones.” Pondfeather crooned, ducking down and licking them all behind the ears. “I’ll always be here.” She stopped, glancing over at Alderperch, whom was comforting them as well. His eyes met hers, and their purrs only grew louder. 

“We’ll always be here.”


	2. Snowpebble's Trials

“I fear Ashminnow is not doing well.” 

The clan’s silence served as a response for Puddlestar’s announcement. Not many seemed particularly surprised at the answer, but most seemed rather worried. Nobody had realized that he was ill enough to the point of where their leader had to announce it.

Snowpebble feared for the deputy. He seemed like a great candidate for leader, and had been ready for seasons now, serving under Puddlestar for RainClan tirelessly. For him to suddenly fall so ill… The white and faintly grey spotted she-cat felt more worried for Puddlestar herself. The she-cat was very fond of her deputy, and with her time to join StarClan growing near, there was not long left. It would be hard for her to choose a new deputy she could entrust her clan to. For the older grey she-cat’s sake, Snowpebble hoped that Ashminnow grew better.

“Should we have a stand in deputy in the meantime?” Asked a tom named Adderthistle, tilting his head to the side.

“No. I shall act as both leader, and deputy. I was once a deputy, and I don’t fear acting in as one again.” Puddlestar informed surely, her blue eyes seeming sure of her decision. The clan didn’t object, but didn’t say anything either. “I’ll assign patrols for tomorrow, now.” The cats that were called padded over to her. Snowdapple stifled a sigh, pushing herself up to her paws. She spared a glance over at Whitefeather. The white and grey marbled she-cat’s deep blue eyes reflected heavy worry as she watched her leader organize patrols. Snowdapple wasn’t so sure on what worried their medicine cat. Maybe it was the fact that Puddlestar was older and shouldn’t be taking on two duties at once? She considered confronting her about it, but her ears perked as she heard her name called. Puddlestar had summoned her, it seemed.

She padded over to the she-cat, tail swishing behind her. Puddlestar’s eyes were soft as she regarded the snowy white and grey speckled she-cat. “Can you lead a sunhigh patrol tomorrow? I’d like you to take Duskfish and Sandyfoot with you.” She meowed.

“Of course.” The warrior responded with a nod. “Along which border?”

“SnowClan. Speaking of such… I’d like to show you something. Right now.” Puddlestar pushed herself up with a grunt, squaring her shoulders briefly to stable herself. She puffed out, striding passed Snowpebble. The warrior blinked, startled, but didn’t question her leader’s motives as she followed her. Out of the camp they went, the bitter leafbare air hitting Snowpebble’s muzzle as the reeds no longer sheltered them. Down they went through the territory, the snow gently dimpled from their pawsteps. Some of it mixed with mud, turning it to a mere mush that always seemed to dirty Snowpebble’s legs.

She grimaced briefly, but held her tongue as she saw her leader trudge on silently. The she-cat was rocking slightly back and forth, her legs and paws squelching into the snow beneath her, but she seemed to hold her own. The warrior knew how many lives she had left, but she was often curious about exactly what, as well as how long, she had lived through. She opened her jaws to ask if she had known Rainstar, but thought if it rude. She couldn’t be that old… 

The warrior halted abruptly as her leader did. Puddlestar seemed focused on something at her paws, and slowly, Snowpebble came around to take a look. On the ground was… Snow. Well, there was snow everywhere else, but this one seemed to be a patch in… Pristine shape. It lay atop the river bed, and several stones under it, untouched. There were pebbles spotted on the top of it. At first glance, it seemed haphazard. Upon further inspection, though… They almost looked to be in some rough, star shape. Snowpebble swallowed, slowly looking at Puddlestar as she spoke.

“I made this.” She rasped, eyes trained on the image below still. “I made this… As a sign.”

“A sign?” Snowpebble echoed disbelievingly.

“Yes. Our clan is losing faith in Ashminnow, and losing faith fast. They are scared, Snowpebble. Scared of a new deputy. Scared of change. They were so expectant of Ashminnow to be RainClan’s new leader…” The old she-cat went on, fur twitching slightly. Snowpebble’s ears flattened faintly. Puddlestar was caught in some… Illusion of her own. The clan was fine with the outcome of Ashminnow. He was a strong, loyal tom that deeply cared for the clan. He would be severely missed, if he passed from this illness, but the clan could accept a new deputy. 

Snowpebble wasn’t sure if Puddlestar was ready to, though. 

“StarClan forbid Ashminnow doesn’t make it through this illness. I want him as RainClan’s leader-- Him and him only. However… His fate lay in StarClan’s paws, now. If they decide to take him, then I don’t need them. I can shape my clan’s own destiny.” She hissed out, peering over at Snowpebble. “That’s why you, Snowpebble, you will be the next deputy if something were to happen.” The she-cat felt a jolt cross through her. She was going to be deputy?

“But… What about someone like Adderthistle? He’s much more ready than I am, and many cats already seem to respect him.” She tried. She wasn’t ready to be a deputy, much less a leader!

“He’s a good warrior, but not the one I want. I want you. Your father was a good warrior, and your mother was brilliant. I know that you will lead this clan into its glory, if you must. I pray you don’t have to, though.” She then continued, looking back at the snow pile below her. “The last thing I want is a deputy with hardly any experience to be making patrols and running the clan soon after. What a mess that would be. What a mess you would be.” Snowpebble flinched. Not from Puddlestar’s harmful words, but more from the fact of how contradictory she was currently sounding. 

“Puddlestar…” She started softly, but the leader really didn’t seem to be listening. 

“This… This will be a sign from StarClan. The clan will believe that our ancestors sent this to us if anything happens to Ashminnow. They will accept you without a thought. Know that I won’t, of course, you’ll still have a lot to learn… But if Ashminnow dies, then our clan is doomed anyways. You’re smart, but I don’t think you could keep this clan afloat. And that’s fine.” She lashed her tail, turning away from the pile, beginning to pace. Snowpebble couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Puddlestar had first said that she thought Snowpebble was smart and strong, able to easily take care of the clan and lead them into glory. Now, she’s saying that she’s too weak, and doesn’t have enough experience to even help the clan. What was happening!?

She felt a little scared, if she was going to be honest. She’d never seen her leader-- Any leader-- Act like this before. Was this a normal thing with age? Or just something with Puddlestar? “I show you this now for the fact of two things. If Ashminnow is to die, I will send you with Whitefeather to gather special burial herbs to this border, and you will conveniently happen to lead her over to this area. She will see this, and see the sign, and she will decipher that StarClan have sent it. If Ashminnow is to live, however… You shall destroy this sign. Destroy it and never talk of it again. Is that clear?” Despite how loony her leader sounded, the fierce look from her tired blue eyes made Snowpebble feel as if she was facing an enemy in battle. 

Swallowing, she gave a small nod of her head. Puddlestar snorted. “Good. Let’s return back, now. I can hardly feel my paws.” As the two headed back, Snowpebble could feel deep worry root into her. 

As the days passed, true to Puddlestar’s word, she continued to act in as deputy. Ashminnow could hardly lift his head, and for the past day or so, he had merely been asleep. He had woken up once, drank some water, and then fell back asleep. He was truly in StarClan’s grasp. 

It was a grim morning the day he finally passed. Cats were silent as his body was brought out into the clearing by the medicine cat, and his own brother. Tansyfall looked very grim as he carried his brother’s body on his shoulders, eventually setting him down. Puddlestar was the last one to come out. She had just slid out of her den, her eyes training in the clearing. They flashed with a very strong grief for a few brief moments, before a sudden wave of anger washed over them. She grit her teeth, looking away sharply, almost as if she was unable to look at the body of her deputy. Then, her shoulders drooped. Had she accepted it?

“Whitefeather,” The old leader rasped tiredly. The medicine cat looked at her leader, twitching an ear. “At the SnowClan border. I’d like you to gather some special herbs for burial. The ones used for leaders.” Surprised whispers spread through the clan, but Snowpebble wasn’t shocked. For one, Ashminnow really meant a lot to her. For another… She knew what was coming. Slowly, she started forward, preparing herself for the journey to the river. “Take Lilyjaw with you.” She stopped in her step, surprise now flaring inside her. Had Puddlestar come to her senses? Had she destroyed the sign, and decided to actually think more into who she was going to choose. 

Whitefeather seemed to hesitate, but finally meowed her okay, dipping her head. She turned, and the slick brown and white she-cat named Lilyjaw followed after her. When the two had left the camp, Puddlestar turned, trudging back into her den. The clan was quiet, but soon had dispersed into groups, chatting and gossiping. It sounded like they were wondering who was going to be deputy next. Snowpebble could only stare at the grey and black tom’s thin, ungroomed body in the clearing. It was probably a great relief for him to join StarClan. He deserved many seasons of rest up there for being such a sound deputy for his clan. “Who do you think Puddlestar is gonna choose?” Came a voice. Snowpebble looked over at her friend, Larkshadow. The black dappled she-cat’s eyes were curious, and Larkshadow’s brother, Chivechitter, padded over also. 

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t choose a new deputy, really.” Snowpebble responded jokingly, and Larkshadow ‘mrrowed’ out in laughter, along with her brother. 

“I think she’ll choose Tansyfall.” Chivechitter commented, glancing over at the mourning tom. “They’re brothers, so Puddlestar probably thinks that he’d work just as well. I mean, I don’t really think he’d be fit for the job, personally, but Puddlestar is old. She wouldn’t really know better at this point, I feel.” 

“She still has some sense.” Larkshadow scoffed, lashing her tail. “I mean… Sure, not all the fireflies are lit up, but I think she’d make a more reasonable choice. She probably wants someone young, so I wouldn’t be surprised if she chose like, Garwhisker, or something.” 

“He hasn’t even had an apprentice! Are you just saying that because you trained him?” Snowpebble commented. Larkshadow snorted, swishing her tail again. 

“No. I mean, it doesn’t hurt-- I’d choose myself for deputy. I think I can handle it, and being leader.” She puffed out her chest. Chivechitter rolled his eyes, focusing on Snowpebble. 

“Who do you think? Or do you still not know?” He inquired. The white and grey speckled she-cat was silent for a moment as she thought this through. 

“I think Adderthistle would be good. I don’t think she’ll choose him, though.” She stated finally. 

“Adderthistle? That’s a reasonable response.” Chivechitter noted with a nod. Larkshadow let out a somewhat dreamy seeming sigh. 

“Yeah… He’d make a great deputy. And an even better leader.” She perked up. Snowpebble rolled her eyes at how moony her friend was becoming. “Who knows, though. What if one of us became deputy?” Her eyes lit up with excitement. “I mean, we’ve all had apprentices, and even though mine turned out the best, we all did well.”

“Hey! Duskfish is a great warrior.” Chivechitter snapped back, lashing his tail angrily. “She’s probably the best hunter in the clan.” He puffed out his chest, and Larkshadow scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

“Amberface was a great warrior, too. Excellent trapper and swimmer.” Snowpebble put in as well, and Larkshadow rolled her eyes once again. 

“Obviously not. She died due to a sickness, so she wasn’t that strong.” She scoffed. Snowpebble’s ears flattened faintly, remembering her former apprentice’s passing. “If I become deputy, though, I’ll be sure to give you guys some control. Why just have one cat control everything? You two can be my sub deputies.” Her bright yellow eyes shone. 

“Sub deputy?” Chivechitter tilted his head to the side. 

“Yeah! Like, you guys would always lead patrols, and if I wasn’t feeling well, you two would automatically take over! When I become leader, then I’ll assign one of you as deputy, and one as my guard!”

“Guard?” Snowpebble echoed, blinking owlishly. 

“Yeah! It’s not like I can’t take care of myself, because I totally can, but you would definitely have some power in the clan. Like, as much as the deputy. I’d say I’d make one of you medicine cat, but we already have Whitefeather, and I don’t think she wants an apprentice yet.” She seemed to have this all figured out, and Snowpebble thought of it as amusing. The clan probably wouldn’t think so, though. 

The three looked over as the entrance of the camp rustled. Whitefeather and Lilyjaw padded in. Whitefeather seemed a little inquisitive, while Lilyjaw’s fur was bushed slightly. “Puddlestar, Puddlestar!” The warrior called out. Cats muttered in confusion at her calling out, and looked towards the leader’s den as Puddlestar appeared. The old she-cat twitched an ear, padding forward as she awaited whatever Lilyjaw was to saw. “Whitefeather saw a sign! I even saw it, too! I would have never guessed if she wasn’t there with me!” Whitefeather slowly set down the herbs in her mouth beside Ashminnow’s body. Puddlestar sniffed, looking at Whitefeather. 

“I… Think it was a sign from StarClan.” The medicine cat finally said softly, looking at Puddlestar. “It was a round pile of snow. It was in almost perfect shape… And atop it were stones. Pebbles, speckled about. It was something that could not occur naturally, by any means, and it didn’t look to be the doing of any cat.” The clan whispered about, and Snowpebble could feel her heart racing, eyes wide as she awaited what was to be said. 

“What do you suggest this means?” Puddlestar rasped, feigning curiosity. Whitefeather’s silence was the only response she got, although Lilyjaw shifted from paw to paw, seeming to know what the answer was. Before the medicine cat could inform Puddlestar, Lilyjaw spoke first. 

“It means that Snowpebble should be RainClan’s new deputy!” A few cats gasped out, looking over at the she-cat. Snowpebble could feel herself shrink slightly under the attention, looking over as Puddlestar asked Whitefeather to confirm this suspicion. 

“Yes. I think that’s what it means.” The medicine cat finally said, a little tentatively. The leader nodded. 

“It shall be done, then. Under StarClan’s guidance and wishes, I announce that Snowpebble is RainClan’s new deputy.” She called out. The clan seemed almost… Relieved. They called out the she-cat’s name briefly, but Puddlestar started speaking again. “Ashminnow’s body shall be prepared, and only myself and his kin shall sit vigil with him. The rest of the clan will go on as normal. Snowpebble will assign patrols for tomorrow.” She gave a nod, sitting near the former deputy’s body as Whitefeather began preparations. 

“Wow! I can’t believe it.” Larkshadow whispered, her eyes wide and whiskers quivering. Chivechitter seemed in awe as well, flexing his claws anxiously. Other cats made their way over to Snowpebble, and the she-cat could feel the pressure starting to build up inside of her. She couldn’t believe this actually just happened, and as the cats asked her about patrols, she had never felt more unprepared. 

\--

As the days went by, Snowpebble was feeling a little more confident. She was able to mostly remember which cat was on what patrol, and could plan accordingly. She only grew better at her job. It was a moon later when trouble started to arise. She heard cats whispering about as she walked around the camp, could feel stares burning into her pelt as she ate by herself. When she would come into the den, cats would fall quieter. They were either staring at her as she made her way to her nest, or were pointedly avoiding looking at her. 

Did they fear her because of the prophecy? That couldn’t be it… She was approachable, and always tried to help resolve problems to the best of her ability. She decided to sit down with Larkshadow and Chivechitter one day as they ate. They seemed startled, considering she had been so solitary since she was made deputy. She wasn’t surprised. She had been so focused on trying to become a good deputy, that she really closed in on herself. 

“Uh… Hey.” Larkshadow meowed, shifting slightly, glancing away for a moment, before back at her friend. 

“What’s with all the gossip? About me, I mean. I know cats are giving me looks, and talking behind my back.” Snowdapple cut straight in. She could see that both cats seemed a little on edge, sending each other glances. 

“Uh… Well… Probably nothing. You know how the clan is. Always one thing or another to chatter about.” Chivechitter chuckled, giving a shrug. The deputy’s eyes narrowed, and she gave a lash of her tail. 

“I’m no fool. Tell me now. It’s not a question, but an order.” She finally snapped out. Larkshadow’s ears flattened, and Chivechitter looked away. 

“Some of the clan… They don’t like the idea of you becoming leader.” Larkshadow finally admitted. The deputy’s ears perked in surprise. “They think… That another ‘Snowstar’ would upset the balance of the clans. That our clan would be looked down upon and risen up against if it happened.” Snowdapple didn’t expect _that_ to be the answer. She swallowed, looking at Chivechitter for confirmation. The tom gave a nod of his head, agreeing softly. 

“Wow… Who started that?” She asked. 

“Darksnake.” Larkshadow responded, glancing over her shoulder to spot the tom, but he didn’t seem to be in camp. She looked back at her friend. “I don’t know why, but others are rallying to his agreement. Some think it’s silly, but others actually feel the same way.” Snowdapple flattened her ears. 

“I can’t believe it… I mean, did they even think of StarClan? They might change my name to avoid such. Maybe I’d be Dapplestar instead.” She tried, looking at her paws briefly. Would StarClan do that? She didn’t know. “I need to go. Thank you.” She stood abruptly, her two friends blinking up wide eyed at her. She turned, shuffling out of the camp. She had to find Whitefeather. Last she heard, the medicine cat was out gathering herbs. She tried near the FlameClan border, but saw nothing. She quickly made her way over to SnowClan’s border, and saw a white figure crouched over something. 

She bounded over, the figure lifting their head and peering at Snowdapple. The deputy was relieved to see it was Whitefeather, and halted abruptly beside her. “I-- I have a question.” She panted, stopping as she looked at the medicine cat’s paws. It was… Her sign. It was definitely more muddled now, and hardly resembled what it used to. She swallowed, looking back at Whitefeather as she was prompted to go on. “There’s… Been a lot of talk around the clan. I don’t know if you know about it.” She started. 

“If it’s what I think it is, then yes, I do.” Whitefeather inclined her head. Snowdapple swallowed again. 

“Well… I just want to know if StarClan would change my name. You know, so that, well… For one, the clan would accept me, and for two, so there won’t be another Snowstar.” She finally asked. Whitefeather merely blinked at her with deep blue eyes. 

“I don’t know. That’s StarClan’s choice.” She finally responded, turning. She picked up the bundle of herbs beside her in her mouth, starting back to camp. Snowdapple quickly followed her. 

“B-But, it’s important. If the clan doesn’t accept me, then how am I to lead?” She stuttered, fur bristling faintly. 

“Leader’sth word isth law.” She mumbled through the herbs, and soon after picked up the pace. Snowdapple slowed, and eventually, stopped. Why would her medicine cat not help guide her?

As time went on, less cats seemed to take her seriously. They would still go on patrols and the such, but normally, other cats would tag along, or some cats would switch out positions without asking her. A rare few didn’t even go at all, and would just hunt, then laze about. Snowdapple felt as if she was losing her clan before it was even hers, and didn’t know what to do. Puddlestar wasn’t any help, always being in her den and hardly speaking to anyone. 

Snowdapple wasn’t sure if she could trust Larkshadow’s word. Darksnake seemed to be perfectly fine with following her orders, even if he did seem wary. Be she shouldn’t be surprised-- Most of the clan was wary now. Some clearly disliked her more than others. It came to a point, at times, where they would refuse to look or speak with her. If she talked to them, they would ignore her and either get up and go do what they were told, or merely turned away to strut into a den. Snowdapple didn’t want this anymore. She didn’t want to be deputy. 

And so, she tried to speak with Puddlestar about it. Not surprisingly, the leader shooed her away. She tried with Whitefeather as well, but the medicine cat said she had no control over such. Snowdapple had many nights where she tossed, and she turned. She didn’t mind that too much, though, considering most cats didn’t lay near here. Chivechitter did somewhat, and Larkshadow also, but more further away. She was even losing her friends. 

One night, she had managed to fall into a deep slumber, the endless nights having of finally taken a toll on her. She had no dreams. She awoke with a prod to her side. She snorted, blinking her eyes open, her head shooting up. It was still dark, and as her eyes came to focus, she saw Darksnake in front of her, his yellow eyes glittering. “There’s trouble near the border.” He whispered, ears flat, glancing around. The deputy blinked round blue eyes. Someone… Came to her? For help? She felt a kindle of joy inside her. Maybe not all hope was lost. She was so ecstatic that she didn’t even question him. 

She merely stood, shook out her fur and whispered, “Lead the way.”

And so, the two made their way out of camp. He was leading her towards SnowClan border it seemed. Maybe two cats were eloping? Or conspiring? There were a ton of possibilities. They came near the river, and hid behind some shrubbery. “There.” Darksnake breathed out, pointing his muzzle. On the other side of the river crouched two cats, whispering and talking. They were on SnowClan’s side, so…

“It looks like they’re just talking. SnowClan is weird.” Snowdapple muttered, but upon further inspection… “Oh! They’re RainClan!” She hissed out, baring her teeth faintly in shock. A large white tom with dark brown, and a blue and white she-cat. Treebristle and Blueflower, it looked like. She growled out. This drew the line. She stood up, striding forward until her paws were in the river. “You two! What are you doing? It’s the middle of the night.” She snapped out. The cats looked at her, seeming shocked. “Yes, I can see you both. Come back over here and explain yourselves.” Slowly, the two rose to their paws, padding over, and had began to wade in the water towards her. 

All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck, and a heavy weight on her. “Hey!” She screeched out in surprise, writhing and managing to dislodge whatever had gotten her. Turning around, she saw Darksnake with his teeth bared. Her eyes widened, and she was bowled over only moments later. It was Treebristle this time, his eyes glittering triumphantly. He took a slash at her cheek, and she yowled out, scrabbling against him. Blueflower snaked around the otherside, quick to rake Snowdapple’s side. She could feel her long claws score into her flesh, and yowled out again. Treebristle shoved the deputy’s muzzle into the water, and Snowdapple flailed, unable to breath. 

She choked out as her legs were pinned down, and she received a two bites to each hind one. It was hard, and to the bone. Her head was released, and she brought it up, out of the water, gasping for air and wheezing. Only seconds later it was pushed under again, and pushed hard. She could feel her ears and skull scratched by rocks, although her muzzle took the worse of it. She felt teeth dig into her side, into her belly, her legs, the side of her neck… Claws raked all over her, and as much as she writhed and writhed, all three cats had her pinned. 

They had released her briefly, only for her to be dragged down into the water. She tried to kick out her legs to swim away, but the stinging of her wounds only made her flinch. Her head was so muddled from the lack of air that she could hardly feel the stinging blows to her eyes and face. She could faintly feel herself being trampled on the bottom of the river, being dragged across the stones, sharp and smooth alike. She had inhaled more water than she had wanted to, and when she was dragged back to surface, all she could do was gag and cough. She could feel the water bubbling in her airways, blocking her from getting any real breath of air. 

Her vision was clouded. Dark spots were the main cluster in her eyes. She lay, battered and weak on the shore as she peered up at the three warriors. They all stared at her triumphantly, and the dark silver striped tom came forward. “Sorry it had to be this way. We just couldn’t let it happen.” Darksnake spoke, his voice muffled to Snowdapple’s ears. He padded forward, reaching a paw towards her with claws extended. She could hardly feel what was happening. She just felt pressure around her throat, and that was that. The three went behind her as she lay, bleeding out and wheezing weakly. She could faintly feel herself being dragged further in, and felt a numb cold on one side of her body. The three then came in front of her, cast glances, and padded off into the night. 

Snowdapple lay alone on the shore, her body cold, nearly numb, and breath ragged. Some water had leaked out of her jaws, but she could also taste blood seeping out. Both came at a steady pace, and she coughed, weakly sobbing. This was it. This was her destiny. Maybe… Maybe someone would help her… She’d go back to camp, and then someone else would become deputy. She could live her life in peace as a warrior for the rest of her days…

_Yes… That sounds nice… I’ll wait till dawn… Someone will find me, and then I’ll have to be resigned…_ Slowly, her eyes slid close. _I think I’ll finally get some sleep first, though._

She could feel herself slowly fall into a deep sleep, one that she had never had the likes of before. A soft voice rang in her ear, and a warm scent and feel enveloped her. She didn’t want to wake up, but the voice seemed persistent. Slowly, her eyes opened. She could see. She could breath. 

In front of her crouched an awfully familiar face… Round, warm… “Am… Amberface?” Snowdapple croaked, surprised at seeing her apprentice. 

“Welcome, my dear mentor. I’ve missed you so.” She whispered, her orange eyes shining. The she-cat blinked, sitting up slowly. Around her was… Her mother, Daisynose, looking at her somberly, yet all the same, seemed welcoming. Cliffcatch, her father, sat beside Daisynose, staring proudly at her. Her littermates, Crowkit and Greykit were bouncing around her, pawing lightly at her and squealing delightedly. 

“Oh, I’m…” Very slowly, she stood, looking around. A soft river flowed in the distance, and the sun was warm on her back. Long rocks stretched out, inviting her to come lay and sunbathe. “StarClan.” She muttered finally, looking back at the cats around her. 

“Welcome, sister, welcome!” The kits chittered at her paws, weaving around her. 

“We can play, finally.” Crowkit mewled, putting his paws on her side and blinking round blue eyes up at her. 

“Yes! We’ve been waiting so long.” Greykit squeaked, her tiny head nestling into Snowdapple’s side. The white and grey she-cat swallowed tightly, looking at her parents. 

“They’ve been waiting for you all these seasons.” Daisynose whispered, her eyes sheen. 

“Yes… We’re proud of you. You were a fine deputy.” Cliffcatch stated, puffing out his chest faintly. 

“I don’t know how you could be proud of me. Didn’t you see what happened? How everyone hated me being deputy? How I hardly knew what to do?” Snowdapple choked out, her ears flattening 

“You were amazing with the situation you were given.” Amberface purred out, padding over and touching her nose to Snowdapple’s ear. “Nobody expected any more of you. I wish we could be meeting later down the road, but your destiny called. However, we all love you, and rejoice and being able to talk to you finally.” Snowdapple almost felt offended at the comment. Did they want her to die, just to talk with her?

“Don’t think ill of it, Snowdapple, my kit.” Daisynose mewed, padding over as well. “Everyone has their own destiny, and this was yours. It has been set since you were born.”

“Has it, though? Should I have lived? Even when my siblings had not?” She glanced at two kits, whom were curled up at her paws, blinking up at her. She sat down, curling her tail around them, and they purred, nuzzling into her belly and fur. 

“Every course happens for a reason.” Cliffcatch assured, his eyes sure, but gentle. Snowdapple was silent, but could feel Amberface rub her cheek against hers. She purred out, nuzzling her former apprentice. The warmth of her family, her friend… She was home. She was home, and she didn’t mind one bit.


	3. Owlsage's Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the first Sage of the clans, Owlsage must decide who is to take his place, and if the solitude he lived for years was worth such.

It was on cold nights like these that Owlsage missed the warmth of his denmates. The chill of the cavern in the abandoned camp crept down to his bones, even with the thick pelt he bore. 

He hardly saw cats anymore. Hardly heard any voices or chattering, despite neighboring with BlizzardClan. The old MountainClan camp was further back from their own territory, however, so it shouldn't really surprise him. 

There was no more shrieking. No more howls of pain, screaming cats. The long battle was over. Jaggedstar had been defeated. Owlsage bore a scar across his face, partially blinding him in his right eye, as a grim reminder of the tyranny BlizzardClan had once ran. 

And then after that, silence. And a more deafening silence for Owlsage. The destiny he asked for. To be a Sage for all of the clans. To keep history of all events, and leaders. An ultimate, wise figure that could be looked to for inquiries and inputs. Leaders, medicine cats, and warriors alike would come to him in the most troubling of times. StarClan had bestowed upon him knowledge that no other cat had. Eventually, he would have to take on another Sage, and that cat would become the sole one. 

The large tom shifted in his nest. The night was quiet. An owl screeched in the distance. The wind gently rustled the distant trees. Slowly, he pushed himself to his paws, trotting outside the den. The cold wind nipped at him even more so, and yet, he sat, peering up at the moon with round, icy eyes. He drew in a breath, closing them briefly as he exhaled an reminisced.

He remembered when he was but a young warrior. Owlface, he had been named, and his sister, Sicklecharm. Rules may have been there, but he and his sister felt as if they were to be tested. And he had. They had. As well as two other SnowClan cats-- Aspenleaf, and Duskfeather. As old as them, they would meet outside territories at night, having fun as friends, and definitely stepping beyond what the code allowed. 

Only moons later had Aspenleaf and Sicklecharm fell in too deep. Sicklecharm had his kits, and while Aspenleaf was exiled from his own clan, Brokenstar of BlizzardClan had allowed him into their own ranks. Not soon after, Owlsage and Duskfeather had been caught by Bledpelt, deputy of SnowClan, when they were meeting secretly at night.

After that, the two had never seen each other again, save for gatherings. Now, Owlsage usually wasn't seen at gatherings. He would come sometimes, but would be in the back, and would leave before the others. If he felt that there needed to be some warning warranted, he would step up and say so. Other than that, though, he tried to keep out of the clans’ business. He was just there to keep records and histories. To lend knowledge. That was all, really. 

Sometimes, he wondered if his clan missed him. If his sister did. If his nieces did. If Aspenleaf did… if Dawnfeather did. 

And so, the weeks went by. So did the moons. The seasons droned on and on. Owlsage could feel the time in his bones. He could feel the age in his legs as he walked, in his muzzle as he ate, and in his eyes as he struggled to see at times. It was weird, really. He couldn't exactly pinpoint how long it had been either, just that he had lived far longer than he had remembered any other cat living. With the build of his body, though, he knew that things were much rougher on him. 

He'd have to make a new rule, for the sake of the next Sage. Any cat that is to be Sage should be of small stature. He felt apprehensive about hand picking one, though. This cat could easily reject it. Who would want to live a life of solitude after growing up with clanmates? Nobody really. He didn't blame them, either.

As the dawn rose, however, some strange new feeling took ahold inside of him. He felt an undeniable thirst, and had ambled faster over to the river than he thought possible for his state. As he crouch down, lapping at the water, he slowed. His eyes focused in on something. Was it a fish? It was a flicker of silver, and… No… It was a cat. A small, bundle of fur. Silvery-white, with rippling, black markings. It suckled at the belly of its mother. 

Owlsage blinked, and the image was gone. His thirst was quenched.

And suddenly, he knew what needed to be done.


	4. Magpiekit's Inquiry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magpiekit wonders why her family is treated so differently.

“Why are we so different?” 

The question roused Mistlefrost from her twilight sleep. She pried open a blue eye as she felt two paws press against her cheeks. Peering into her eye was the young face of Magpiekit, her face troubled, yet curious. 

“What?” Mistlefrost mumbled, blinking open her other eye, brow furrowed faintly. 

“Why are we so different? Me and Needlekit and Icekit?” The she-kit pressed further, her pale blue eyes growing hard as the old queen gave no immediate answer. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mistlefrost finally yawned, pulling her head back up, effectively causing Magpiekit to draw back as well. 

“Yes you do! We’re treated different… Different than Quailkit and Birchkit. Even Sicklecharm and Aspenleaf aren’t treated the same.” She small cat frowned, giving a stubborn lash of her tail. 

“That’s quite the observation. A stretched one, at that.” Mistlefrost hummed, shifting from where she lay briefly to stretch. She coughed as she felt a sharp jab in her side, and growled out faintly, looking at Magpiekit, whom had sharply shoved both of her paws in the queen’s side. 

“I’m not stupid. I know you’re not treated right, either.” The young kit’s eyes were hard. Mistlefrost’s silence this time seemed to please the kitten. 

“You are not full BlizzardClan.” Mistlefrost’s answer finally came. Magpiekit’s face instantly fell, and she backed down from Mistlefrost. 

“W-What?”

“You asked why you were treated different, and I told you the reason.”

“But… You’re… That’s a lie! Sicklecharm would’ve told me. Plus, Aspenleaf is in BlizzardClan. How are we not full BlizzardClan?” Magpiekit snapped, fur bristling faintly. 

“Aspenleaf was of SnowClan.” The old queen sighed out, laying back on her side, putting her head back down. 

“What! No. Way.” The kit protested, running over to where Mistlefrost lay her head. 

“Yes way. He was a warrior of SnowClan. Born there, raised there, and taught there for all his life. Your mother and him fell in love, and not too long after came you three.” The she-cat held back nothing. Her eyes had slid closed again. The she-kit’s now silence was a relief. Mistlefrost hardly felt bad. It may be a lot to take in, but it was better to know sooner rather than later. 

“Are you not BlizzardClan, then?” The question surprised her mildly, especially with how softly the kitten had asked it. She opened an eye again, her silvery and white fur twitching. 

“I am.” Magpiekit stared at her intently. 

“Then why do cats treat you like they do?” She asked softly. 

“They suspect a rogue fathers my litter. BlizzardClan does not take well to outside blood.” Mistlefrost answered finally. 

“...Is it true?” The kit pressed forward. There was a stretched silence between the two. Only the sound of clanmates talking in the near distance was heard. 

“Where are Icekit and Needlekit?” Came an inquiry. Mistlefrost opened both eyes, sliding her gaze over to Sicklecharm, the mother of the kittens Mislefrost was watching. 

“Playing near the kill pile. You should teach your daughter to be a little less nosey.” She purred out good naturedly, slowly pushing herself up. She stretched her body, and Sicklecharm looked mildly embarrassed. 

“I didn’t know she was… I’m sorry. I hope she didn’t ask anything too personal of you.” The young queen apologized, padding over to her kit and wrapping her tail around her. 

“No harm done.” The older queen chuffed, shaking out her fur. “Maybe next time keep your walk more brief.” 

“Sorry. I tried my paws at hunting again. Couldn’t get anything, though.” She admitted with a soft chuckle, shaking her head. “I’m sure you’d like to rest, now.”

“Absolutely. Let me know if you need anything else.” She dipped her head, turning and padding to the nursery. Magpiekit watched her go in silence, the truth of their origins still coming as a shock to her. 

“I have a question.” She mewed out suddenly. Sicklecharm looked down at her. Her kit seemed… A little off. She felt faintly worried. 

“Yes, my dear?”

“Is…” She trailed off, stopping short. There was no way she could speak of the interaction that had just happened not too long ago. “Is Aspenleaf gonna be back soon? I wanna play Badger.” She finally asked, trying to push her spark back up. Sicklecharm’s worries seemed to meld away, and she purred. 

“He will. He’s just out on patrol right now. I’m sure he’d love to play when he gets back, if he’s not too tired.” She purred out. “I’m going to wrangle Icekit and Needlekit over. Stay here.” The queen stood, padding over to where the two scuffled by the freshkill pile. Magpiekit could see an older warrior almost trip over them as he padded over. He instantly turned on them, baring his teeth and snarling out a scolding. The kits scrambled back, eyes wide, ears flat. They apologized, but she could tell he wasn’t having it. He chewed out Sicklecharm soon after when she came over. She apologized as well, her ears flat, but he merely bared his teeth, took a mouse, and trudged off. 

Magpiekit wondered if they would ever be fully accepted.


End file.
